¡Universidad mafiosa!
by Vicky-chan owo
Summary: ¡Has sido convocado/a a la universidad mafiosa más conocida de Italia! ¿Asistirás? PersonajesxOc.
1. Actualización 1

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Abrí esta historia para que manden sus Ocs :3 Espero que les agrade mi idea, no es muy buena, pero espero que esté bien xD

Cupos limitados, espero llenarlos pronto :3 ¡Solo llenen la ficha!

**Nombre completo:**

**Edad:**

**Grado: **

**Apariencia física:**

**Personalidad:**

**Tipo de llama:**

**Historia: (Opcional)**

**Llama: **

**Datos extras: (Opcional)**

**Pareja:**

Por cierto, los datos deben ser obligatoriamente completos. No aceptaré fichas incompletas.

Por supuesto, no se pueden compartir personajes.

Hay solo 20 cupos, agregado el mío 8D

**1: Victoria "De la Notte" (Mi Oc)**

**Pareja: Belphegor**

**2: Miu Makoto (Oc de dayana27)**

**Pareja: Hibari**

**3: Felicita Lunatore (Oc de Marlen-sama)**

**Pareja: Dino**

**4: Hina Scarlett di Nightray (Oc de kizunairo)**

**Pareja: Fran**

**5: Vasariah Verona**

**Pareja: Reborn**

**6: Chiara Lenti**

**Pareja: Squalo**

**7:** **Alice Andrulio**

**Pareja: Byakuran (Enma está ocupado o)**

**8: Akane Fujioka**

**Pareja: Yamamoto**

**9: **

**10:**

…

Y así xD Espero que les guste mi idea w Iré actualizando cada tanto, poniendo los Ocs de cada una/o -w-

Actualización 1:

06/11-21:26 (Hora argentina) ¡Gracias por su participación! Me alegra que les guste mi idea :3 ¡Seguiré actualizando!

Por cierto, Marlen-sama, ¿no te gustaría eliminar algunas de las habilidades de tu Oc? Seguro olvidaré algunas D: ¡Te lo agradecería!

Y, y, ¿alguien quiere que publique la ficha de Victoria para que la conozcan mejor? xD


	2. Actualización 2

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Abrí esta historia para que manden sus Ocs :3 Espero que les agrade mi idea, no es muy buena, pero espero que esté bien xD

Cupos limitados, espero llenarlos pronto :3 ¡Solo llenen la ficha!

**Nombre completo:**

**Edad:**

**Grado: **

**Apariencia física:**

**Personalidad:**

**Tipo de llama:**

**Historia: (Opcional)**

**Datos extras: (Opcional)**

**Pareja:**

Por cierto, los datos deben ser obligatoriamente completos. No aceptaré fichas incompletas.

Por supuesto, no se pueden compartir personajes.

Hay solo 20 cupos, agregado el mío 8D

**1: Victoria "De la Notte" (Mi Oc)**

**Pareja: Belphegor**

**2: Miu Makoto **

**Pareja: Hibari**

**3: Felicita Lunatore **

**Pareja: Dino**

**4: Hina Scarlett di Nightray **

**Pareja: Fran**

**5: Vasariah Verona**

**Pareja: Reborn**

**6: Chiara Lenti**

**Pareja: Squalo**

**7:** **Alice Andrulio**

**Pareja: Byakuran (Enma está ocupado o)**

**8: Akane Fujioka**

**Pareja: Yamamoto**

**9: **María Pérez

Pareja: Giotto

**10: **Elena Ruma

Pareja: Mukuro

11: Yamii Katô

Pareja: - (Chica, por favor, envía una ficha un poco más completa, o tendré que eliminarte. Por cierto, busca otro personaje; ¿bien? :3)

12: Rika Esper

Pareja: - (Busca otra pareja y envía la ficha, o tendré que eliminarte .)

13: Alicia Kuro Yumiko

Pareja: - (Envía otro personaje, están ocupados D:)

14: Rukawa Murasaki

Pareja: Gokudera

15: Nadja Saotome

Pareja: Enma

16: Artemis Fiamma

Pareja: Alaude

17: Hanajima Uruhe

Pareja: Aoba Koyo

18: Nove Bouwer

Pareja: - (Están ocupados, busca otro uwu)

19: Nanohana Sakurazukamori

Pareja: Fon

20: Mayuki Minamoto

Pareja: Lambo (Adulto)

(Linda, envía la ficha, o te tendré que eliminar :c)

21: Murasaki Jaganshi

Pareja: Tsuna

22: Nathasha Annyu Fischer

Pareja: (Elige otra pareja, están ocupados D:)

…

Y así xD Espero que les guste mi idea w Iré actualizando cada tanto, poniendo los Ocs de cada una/o -w-

Actualización 1:

06/11-21:26 (Hora argentina) ¡Gracias por su participación! Me alegra que les guste mi idea :3 ¡Seguiré actualizando!

Por cierto, Marlen-sama, ¿no te gustaría eliminar algunas de las habilidades de tu Oc? Seguro olvidaré algunas D: ¡Te lo agradecería!

Y, y, ¿alguien quiere que publique la ficha de Victoria para que la conozcan mejor? xD

Actualización 2:

07/11-18:30 (Hora argentina) ¡Se llenaron todos los cupos! Gracias por participar :D A las chicas que les pedí la ficha o el nuevo personaje, por favor entréguenla, o las tendré que eliminar :c Por cierto, agregué a dos chicas más, no tengo problema ;3

¡Cerraron las inscripciones! ¡Solo modificaciones aceptadas! Hasta que no me envíen lo que pedí, no podré comenzar el primer cap uwu


	3. Actualización 3

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Abrí esta historia para que manden sus Ocs :3 Espero que les agrade mi idea, no es muy buena, pero espero que esté bien xD

Cupos limitados, espero llenarlos pronto :3 ¡Solo llenen la ficha!

**Nombre completo:**

**Edad:**

**Grado: **

**Apariencia física:**

**Personalidad:**

**Tipo de llama:**

**Historia: (Opcional)**

**Datos extras: (Opcional)**

**Pareja:**

Por cierto, los datos deben ser obligatoriamente completos. No aceptaré fichas incompletas.

Por supuesto, no se pueden compartir personajes.

Hay solo 20 cupos, agregado el mío 8D

**1: Victoria "De la Notte" (Mi Oc)**

**Pareja: Belphegor**

**2: Miu Makoto **

**Pareja: Hibari**

**3: Felicita Lunatore **

**Pareja: Dino**

**4: Hina Scarlett di Nightray **

**Pareja: Fran**

**5: Vasariah Verona**

**Pareja: Reborn**

**6: Chiara Lenti**

**Pareja: Squalo**

**7:** **Alice Andrulio**

**Pareja: Byakuran **

**8: Akane Fujioka**

**Pareja: Yamamoto**

**9: María Pérez **

**Pareja: Giotto**

**10: Elena Ruma **

**Pareja: Mukuro**

**11: Yamii Katô**

**Pareja: G**

**12: Rika Esper **

**Pareja: Basil**

13: Alicia Kuro Yumiko

Pareja: - (Linda, hasta que no me digas la pareja, no puedo empezar el fin :c)

**14: Rukawa Murasaki **

**Pareja: Gokudera**

**15: Nadja Saotome**

**Pareja: Enma **

**16: Artemis Fiamma**

**Pareja: Alaude**

**17: Hanajima Uruhe**

**Pareja: Aoba Koyo**

**18: Nove Bouwer**

**Pareja: Chrome **

19: Nanohana Sakurazukamori

Pareja: - (Linda, me equivoqué . Fon es de otra chica D: Elige otro, es mi culpa por equivocarme)

**20: Mayuki Minamoto**

**Pareja: Lambo (Adulto)**

**21: Kairy Jaganshi.**

**Pareja: Tsuna**

22: Nathasha Annyu Fischer

Pareja: (Elige otra pareja, están ocupados también D: Ay, ay, lo siento uwu)

Actualización 1:

06/11-21:26 (Hora argentina) ¡Gracias por su participación! Me alegra que les guste mi idea :3 ¡Seguiré actualizando!

Por cierto, Marlen-sama, ¿no te gustaría eliminar algunas de las habilidades de tu Oc? Seguro olvidaré algunas D: ¡Te lo agradecería!

Y, y, ¿alguien quiere que publique la ficha de Victoria para que la conozcan mejor? xD

Actualización 2:

07/11-18:30 (Hora argentina) ¡Se llenaron todos los cupos! Gracias por participar :D A las chicas que les pedí la ficha o el nuevo personaje, por favor entréguenla, o las tendré que eliminar :c Por cierto, agregué a dos chicas más, no tengo problema ;3

¡Cerraron las inscripciones! ¡Solo modificaciones aceptadas! Hasta que no me envíen lo que pedí, no podré comenzar el primer cap uwu

Actualización 3:

11/11-18:59 (Hora argentina) ¡Gracias a todas! Recibí la mayoría de las modificaciones :D Solo faltan las 2 modificaciones y podré empezar a escribir el cap w LOL, nadie quiere ver la ficha de Victoria xD (Mi Oc)

¡A las hermosas Niko-chan, Thania, Ri-chan y Azura23, lo siento! Los puestos está ocupados :c

PD: Aquello que están en **negrita,** significa que está listo, lo que no, significa que necesito algo.


	4. Actualización Final

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Abrí esta historia para que manden sus Ocs :3 Espero que les agrade mi idea, no es muy buena, pero espero que esté bien xD

Cupos limitados, espero llenarlos pronto :3 ¡Solo llenen la ficha!

**Nombre completo:**

**Edad:**

**Grado: **

**Apariencia física:**

**Personalidad:**

**Tipo de llama:**

**Historia: (Opcional)**

**Datos extras: (Opcional)**

**Pareja:**

Por cierto, los datos deben ser obligatoriamente completos. No aceptaré fichas incompletas.

Por supuesto, no se pueden compartir personajes.

Hay solo 20 cupos, agregado el mío 8D

**1: Victoria "De la Notte" (Mi Oc)**

**Pareja: Belphegor**

**2: Miu Makoto **

**Pareja: Hibari**

**3: Felicita Lunatore **

**Pareja: Dino**

**4: Hina Scarlett di Nightray **

**Pareja: Fran**

**5: Vasariah Verona**

**Pareja: Reborn**

**6: Chiara Lenti**

**Pareja: Squalo**

**7:** **Alice Andrulio**

**Pareja: Byakuran **

**8: Akane Fujioka**

**Pareja: Yamamoto**

**9: María Pérez **

**Pareja: Giotto**

**10: Elena Ruma **

**Pareja: Mukuro**

**11: Yamii Katô**

**Pareja: G**

**12: Rika Esper **

**Pareja: Basil**

**13: Alicia Kuro Yumiko **

**Pareja: - Xanxus**

**14: Rukawa Murasaki **

**Pareja: Gokudera**

**15: Nadja Saotome**

**Pareja: Enma **

**16: Artemis Fiamma**

**Pareja: Alaude**

**17: Hanajima Uruhe**

**Pareja: Aoba Koyo**

**18: Nove Bouwer**

**Pareja: Chrome **

**19: Nanohana Sakurazukamori**

**Pareja: Fon**

**20: Mayuki Minamoto**

**Pareja: Lambo (Adulto)**

**21: Kairy Jaganshi.**

**Pareja: Tsuna**

**22: Nathasha Annyu Fischer**

**Pareja: Daemon **

Actualización 1:

06/11-21:26 (Hora argentina) ¡Gracias por su participación! Me alegra que les guste mi idea :3 ¡Seguiré actualizando!

Por cierto, Marlen-sama, ¿no te gustaría eliminar algunas de las habilidades de tu Oc? Seguro olvidaré algunas D: ¡Te lo agradecería!

Y, y, ¿alguien quiere que publique la ficha de Victoria para que la conozcan mejor? xD

Actualización 2:

07/11-18:30 (Hora argentina) ¡Se llenaron todos los cupos! Gracias por participar :D A las chicas que les pedí la ficha o el nuevo personaje, por favor entréguenla, o las tendré que eliminar :c Por cierto, agregué a dos chicas más, no tengo problema ;3

¡Cerraron las inscripciones! ¡Solo modificaciones aceptadas! Hasta que no me envíen lo que pedí, no podré comenzar el primer cap uwu

Actualización 3:

11/11-18:59 (Hora argentina) ¡Gracias a todas! Recibí la mayoría de las modificaciones :D Solo faltan las 2 modificaciones y podré empezar a escribir el cap w LOL, nadie quiere ver la ficha de Victoria xD (Mi Oc)

¡A las hermosas Niko-chan, Thania, Ri-chan y Azura23, lo siento! Los puestos está ocupados :c

PD: Aquello que están en **negrita,** significa que está listo, lo que no, significa que necesito algo.

Actualización 4:

12/11-14:33 (Hora argentina) ¡Puestos llenos! Gracias por participar, lindas :3 Espero que les guste mi fic, porque el próximo cap, ¡es el primero! Y, y, gracias por pedir la ficha de Victoria, artemisa23 w

¡Aquí va!

**Nombre completo: **Victoria "De la Notte"

**Edad: **20

**Grado: **2º

**Apariencia física: **Cabello marrón claro hasta los hombros, levemente rizado y ojos marrones grandes y profundos. Es algo baja para su edad, delgada y con buenos atributos, aunque odia admitirlo. Uñas largas, al igual que sus pestañas.

**Personalidad: **Es completamente infantil para su edad, algo caprichosa y celosa. Aunque odie admitirlo, es bastante tierna y amable. Cuando alguien le cae bien, en seguida intenta hacerse amigo. Es algo depresiva, por lo que llora con facilidad. Es muy torpe, por lo que se lastima con facilidad. Aunque parezca arrogante y soberbia, tiene muy baja autoestima, por lo que no se cree mucho en realidad. Prefiere la felicidad ajena a la propia, por eso le gusta más hacer a los demás felices. Es simple, no le gustan las cosas exageradas y le encanta la comida, aunque se cuida.

**Tipo de llama:** Nube

**Historia: **Cuando tenía solo 5 años se enteró de que su familia era mafiosa, lo cual la dejó algo traumada; no soportaba el hecho de que la familia que la había amado y cuidado asesinara gente. Cuando cumplió 13, se informó que ella debía liderar la familia. Ella, negándose, huyó de su casa, encontrándose con una casa humilde y vieja, la cual estaba abandonada. Vivió ahí, aunque su inteligencia se debía a los muchos libros que había en dicha casa. Luego, entró a la universidad, aprobando el examen por poco.

**Datos extras: **

**-Es medio rusa. **

**-Odia su apellido, por lo que se inventó uno.**

**-Trabajó en un Café Maid cuando era más pequeña.**

**-Ama dormir.**

**-Su comida favorita es la pasta, luego vienen los chocolates.**

**Pareja: Belphegor**

_**¡El próximo será el Cap. Uno!**_


	5. Capítulo 1

_**Cap. 1: ¿Quién eres? ¡Soy Victoria!**_

La mayor se abrió paso entre el millar de gente, intentando que su compañera pueda pasar también. – Entonces, Nathi, ¿eres adelantada?- Dijo algo sorprendida la misma mencionada.

-S-Sí…- Suspiró, estaba algo nerviosa, era muy tímida y esta chica extraña se había ofrecido a ayudarla a pasar entre tanta gente. No sabía el nombre de la chica, pero ella sí sabía el suyo.

-¡Ehhh! Eres una suertuda…- Suspiró, haciendo un leve puchero. –Yo apenas pude entrar el año pasado… ¡Pero, sin tener estudios ni nada!- Rió un poco, esta chica le había caído bien. -¡Ah! Soy Victoria, un gusto en conocerte- Le sonrió amablemente, quería ser amiga de Nathasha.

-Gusto en conocerte..- Bajó un poco la mirada. –Por cierto, ¿cómo es la vida por aquí?

-Bueno…- Intentó buscar una respuesta _suave _para su tímida nueva compañera. –Simplemente, es intentar sobrevivir, la mayoría muere en el primer día~- Rió levemente, como si de algo inocente tratase. Al sentir cómo la menor palidecía, rió algo nerviosa. -¡N-No te preocupes! Era solo una broma…-

Suspiró, esta Victoria estaba llena de sorpresas. –Y bien, ¿a dónde iremos ahora?-

-A la oficina del director Timoteo, él llenará tu ficha para que puedas tener una habitación y los beneficios de un estudiante prodigio~-

-Bien…- ¿Ese Timoteo será amable? ¿O será una persona mala? Quién sabe…

-¡Entonces, adiós!- Se despidió la más alta.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Me dejarás sola? Pero no conozco a nadie… Y no sé dónde está la oficina del director…- ¿Acaso planeaba dejarla sola ahora? ¡Qué desconsiderada! Ella no sabía nada de la escuela y ya la dejaba, eh…

-Pero…- Parpadeó un par de veces Victoria. –Estás frente a la oficina de Timoteo…- Se echó a reír por el notorio sonrojo de la más joven, estaba completamente avergonzada.

-¡C-Cállate!- Entró a la oficina y fue recibida por un hombre canoso de suave sonrisa que la esperaba con una silla vacía, en la cual ella debía sentarse.

Hablaron un rato de trivialidades, cosas de la escuela, una simple entrevista; el simpático anciano había sido del agrado de la joven muchacha.

Cuando salió de la oficina, se chocó con una chica de cabello negro bien oscuro y una mecha roja, era bastante linda, aunque lucía enojada. ¡Perfecto! ¡Había hecho que a _**Miss Simpatía**_ se le calleran los libros!

-A-Ah… Lo siento…- Se quedó en el piso la menor, algo miedosa.

-¿Por qué carajo tiraste mis libros?- Mierda, mierda, mierda, se veía muy ruda y parecía lista para atacar a su "presa". Si las miradas mataran, seguramente Nathasha estaría muerta, y no de miedo.

-¡Akane! Pareces que conoces a Nathasha, ¿verdad?- Llegó el rescate de la más baja.-Es nueva en la escuela, no seas ruda con ella, además, está en mi grado~- Sonrió amablemente.

-Hmph, bien.- Se dio la vuelta, tomó sus libros y se fue caminando; La próxima vez que viera a esa _niña _la haría pagar.

-Tienes suerte, ella pocas veces perdona así, tienes suerte que soy su amiga~- La ayudó a levantarse, parecía en shock.

-Gracias…- Suspiró, esta era una Universidad extraña, aunque no sabía lo que seguía.

**¡Fin del cap. 1! Espero que les haya gustado :D Aún no he puesto todos los personajes, supongo que lo haré de a poco uwuU**

**Este, perdón por la tardanza, los –estúpidos- estudios no me dejaban ni inspiración ni tiempo ;w;**


	6. Capítulo 2

**Aquí el segundo cap 8D Los estúpidos estudios no me dejan hacer nada -3- Como sea, no tengo mucho que decir. No haré respuesta de reviews, ya que lo considero innecesario xDu Si quiero agradecer o aclarar alguna duda, la enviaré por MP la respuesta -w- Yo actualizo constantemente los reviews y me encanta recibirlos, pero no soy una persona que hable demasiado, así que no sabría qué ponerles uwuU**

**Un anuncio: Victoria (Mi Oc), aparecerá en casi todos los capítulos de las **_**PRESENTACIONES.**_** O sea, Victoria aparecerá en los próximos capítulos ya que tiene la intención de unir a todas y ser amiga de cada una. Cuando comiencen las cosas amorosas, Victoria será un personaje que no aparecerá tanto, y dejará de ser "principal". Aclaro esta duda ya que no me gustaría recibir quejas de que ella es el protagónico. Alguna duda, pregunten por review o MP, no me molesta, es más, me gusta que aclaren lo que necesiten :3**

_**Cap. 2: Buenos días Universidad**_

Luego de haber acompañado a su nueva amiga Nathasha a su habitación, siguió caminando, con la esperanza de ayudar a nuevas chicas que no sepan qué hacer en ese gran establecimiento.

-Disculpa- Una chica tocó su hombro, a lo que Victoria se dio vuelta. -¿Podrías decirme dónde son las habitaciones? Solo hay salones de clase- La chica (A la que llamaremos anticipadamente Rukawa), había preguntado a Timoteo y este le había informado que debía buscar a esta chica. –Victoria, ¿verdad?-

La mencionada asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. –Claro, y dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

-¡Rukawa!.- Respondió animadamente.

-Entonces, Ruka-chan, vamos, te acompañaré a tu habitación ¿te parece?- La menor asintió con la cabeza.

Sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar, esperando que la menor haga lo mismo. Ella hizo como la mayor esperaba y la siguió, a paso lento y calmado. –Entonces, ¿cómo es esta escuela?

-Universidad- Le corrigió la mayor.

-Bueno, bueno, universidad~- Rió un poco más.

-Bueno, la verdad, no hay muchas clases, y es genial, ya que hay una piscina y un gran parque~- Sonrió. –Además, no dan mucha tarea-

-Es verdad, es genial- Una voz detrás de ellas las sorprendió, aunque Victoria sabía perfectamente quién era.

-¡María!- La mayor de todas abrazó a una chica de cabello castaño, el cual ocultaba su ojo derecho. –Linda~ Hace mucho que no te veo-

María rió levemente y se dejó abrazar, sonriendo. –Es tu segundo año, ¿verdad?-

-Sip~- Sonrió y luego miró a Rukawa. –Ella es Ruka-chan, una nueva estudiante- Presentó a la menor.

-Es un gusto conocerte- Se presentó la más pequeña.

-Igualmente- Sonrió, aunque no de igual forma que antes, a ella le costaba confiar en gente desconocida.

-¡Ah! Tengo que llevarla a los dormitorios…- Tomó la mano de ambas y comenzó a correr, cada vez más rápido, sin dejar responder u opinar a las otras. Cuando llegaron a las habitaciones de las mujeres en general, dejó ahí a Rukawa para que pueda acomodarse y siguió caminando con María.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con Giotto?- Preguntó picaronamente Victoria.

- ¡V-Victoria!- Se sonrojó levemente, ella sabía que estaba enamorada de Giotto hace tiempo. –Bien, aunque sin ningún avance, su primo Tsuna siempre necesita que esté con él…- Suspiró.

-Ah, eso es malo~- Rió un poco más y luego la mandó a su habitación. –Me queda ayudar a muchas~- Sonrió y siguió caminando, seguramente tendría que ayudar a alguien más en el día.

**Sí, lo se, corto ;w; Espero que les haya gustado uwu**

**Un aviso: No actualizaré en las próximas dos semanas. Puede que logre hacer algo, pero no lo creo. Tengo unos exámenes muy importantes, y debo estudiar todo el tiempo. Lamento las molestias uwu **


End file.
